pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingler
/ |dexgalar=099 |evofrom=Krabby |gen=Generation I |species=Pincer Pokémon |egg1=Water 3 |body=14 |type=Water |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |imweight=132.3 lbs. |metweight=60.0 kg |ability=Hyper Cutter Shell Armor |dw=Sheer Force |color=Red |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Kingler |2-jname= キングラー Kinguraa |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-evo= |2-type=Water |2-species=Pincer Pokémon |2-ability=Hyper Cutter Shell Armor |2-dw=Sheer Force |2-ndexprev=Krabby |2-ndexnext=Voltorb |2-ndex=099G |2-dexgalar=099G |2-evointo= |2-male=50 |2-female=50 |2-imweight=TBA |2-metweight=TBA |2-imheight=62'04"+ |2-metheight=19.0+ m |2-color=Red |2-egg1=Water 3 |2-egg2= |2-body=14 |2-image = }} Kingler (Japanese: キングラー Kinguraa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Kingler is a Pincer Pokémon. It has a crest on top of its head. It has two pincers with different sizes. Behavior Kingler possess a large pincer that boasts huge amounts of strength equal to 10,000 horsepower of crushing force. However, the pincer is quite heavy and is difficult to wield, leaving Kingler exhausted after being used. Once it Gigantamaxes, Kingler is capable of producing bubbles that are high in alkaline content. Anyone who touches these bubbles will be melted down. Natural abilities Kingler can have the ability Hyper Cutter or the ability Shell Armor. Hyper Cutter prevents Kingler's Attack from decreasing. Shell Armor prevents Kingler from getting hit by critical hits. Kingler is a strong 'Physical Sweeper', with moves such as Swords Dance, Rock Slide, Crabhammer, Brick Break, Return, and X-Scissor. Evolution Kingler evolves from Krabby at level 28. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 099 |rbspr = RB 099 front.png |yspr = Y 099 front.png |grnspr = GR 099 front.png |gldspr = G 099 front.png |slvspr = S 099 front.png |cryspr = C 099 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 099 front.png |emeraldspr = E 099 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 099 front.png |dpspr = DP 099 front.png |ptspr = DP 099 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 099 front.png |bwspr = Kingler BW.gif |b2w2spr = Kingler BW.gif |xyspr = Kingler XY.gif |xysprs = Kingler Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Kingler XY.gif |orassprs = Kingler Shiny XY.gif |VIIIother = Kingler Gigantamax SS.gif Gigantamax Kingler Kingler Gigantamax Shiny SS.gif Shiny Gigantamax Kingler }} Appearances Anime Ash has a Kingler, which evolved from his Krabby after a battle against an Exeggutor in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Other trainers Giovanni's Kingler Trivia Kingler and Scizor have the same species name; the Pincer Pokémon. Origin Kingler is based on the fiddler crab. Etymology 'Kingler '''is a mix of the words ''king and ''fiddler ''(two species of crab). Gallery 099Kingler OS anime.png 099Kingler OS anime_2.png 099Kingler AG anime.png 099Kingler Dream.png 099Kingler Pokemon Stadium.png 099Kingler Pokémon HOME.png 099Kingler Gigantamax Pokémon HOME.png Kingler-GO.png Kingler GO Shiny.png Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon